Mistlicht en Appelvacht fanfictions / Het Ontstaan van De ReisClan
Welkom, ... ...bij Mistlicht's en Appelvacht's vijfde fanfiction! Dit keer zal het niet gaan over de moderne ReisClan, maar over hoe de ZonClan ReisClan werd. Appelvacht doet het oogpunt van Rookpoot/wolk/ster, en Mistlicht uit het oogpunt van Rookster's tweede partner Lichtkit/poot/vlek. HET IS VERBODEN IETS OP DE WIKI TE ZETTEN WAT OOK MAAR IN DE VERTE OP DE REISCLAN LIJKT. De Proloog (door Appelvacht) 'De ZonClan zal vernietigd worden!' krijsde een schildpadpoes. Een zwarte, kleine kat liep naar haar toe om haar te kalmeren. 'Rustig, Vlekvleugel. Dat is de reden waarom wij hier verzameld zijn. We gaan een nieuwe leider uitkiezen uit de kittens.' Een gestreepte, gespierde kater stapte op de rots, die uittorende boven de katten. 'Ik heb de nieuwe leider van ReisClan gevonden!' riep hij. Er schoot een lichtflits omhoog, tot vlakbij de top van de hoogste boom in de vallei. Het werd de vorm van een slapende kitten, een pikzwarte met een kort staartje. 'Zij?' vroeg een witte poes ongelovig. 'Maar dat is een LichtClankat!'De kater keek furieus in het rond. 'Wat maakt dat uit! Zij hebben een leider nodig, en hij is daar perfect voor!' Een witte poes met zwarte vlekk en ging voor de steen staan. 'Vergeet niet wie ZonClan uit hun territorium zal drijven. Ik, heb nog een verstel.' Ze sprong op de steen, en de kater sprong er vanaf. Hij leek nogal boos. Toen verscheen er nog een lichtflits, en die deed hetzelfde als de vorige. Dit keer verscheen er een kleine, grijze kater. 'Rookkit.' miauwde ze. Vele ZonClankatten miauwden instemmend. 'Dat is dus besloten.' miauwde de kat die eerder Vlekvleugel had gekalmeerd. 'Alle katten die ideeën hadden bedacht worden bedankt. Maar Rookkit is de nieuwe ZonClanleider!' Hoofdstuk 1 (door Mistlicht) Lichtkit rende naar Rookpoot, en miauwde blij 'ik wordt bijna leerling! Kan je mij wat vechtkunstjes leren?' Rookpoot snorde, en andwoorde 'ja natuurlijk!' Hij liet zien hoe hij sprong, en hij deed alsof hij op de rug van een kat lande. Lichtkit keek hem aan en deed onmiddellijk zijn beweging na, maar ze merkte dat het niet zo goed ging. Rookpoot zag dat en liet zien wat ze fout deed, maar net toen ze het opnieuw wou doen hoorde ze de stem van haar moeder 'je bnent nog geen leerling Lichtkit.' Lichtkit draaide zich om en net toen ze wat wou zeggen hoorde ze haar moeder zeggen 'je mag wel naar verhalen van de oudste luisteren, ze hebben vast een verhaal.' Lichtkits ogen lichtte op, en ze rende naar het hol van de oudste, en ze hoorde achter haar de stem van Rookpoot 'wacht op mij!' Dat deed Lichtkit pas toen ze in het oudstehol stond en acher haar kwam Rookpoot aanlopen, met een muis in zijn mond. Hij legde de muis voor Renvacht neer, en de bruine oudste die eigenlijk nog jong was, maar oudste was geworden doordat er een boom op zijn been was gevallen waardoor hij die niet meer kon gebruiken, vroeg 'waar heb ik dit aan verdient?' Rookpoot andwoorde beleefd 'we dachten dat als we je die gaven dat je dan wel een verhaaltje wou vertellen. De oudste snorde en mompelde 'waarom heb ik daar niet aan gedacht?' Hij at even de muis op en begon toen met vertellen 'lang geleden toen ik nog klein was leefde ik in een zwerfkattengroep, de groep reisde altijd overal in het rond, en geloofde niet in de SterrenClan. De groep beleefde van alles, soms werd het weggejaagd van het territorium van een clan of stam, maar meestal waren de katten die ze tegenkwamen gastvrij en mochten ze bij hun overnachten. Ze kwamen allemaal rare dieren tegen, witte vossen, vogels met de raarste kleuren, noem maar op.' ' als je toen je klein was bij die groep had gezeten, hoe kom je dan bij de Zonclan?' Vroeg Lichtkit nieuwschierig. Renvacht vertelde 'toen ik klein was logeerde de zwerfkattengroep hier, en toen ik als kitten even het kamp uit ging en terugkwam was de groep al vertrokken....' 'Lichtkit! Kom je naar de kraamkamer? Je bent nu al lang genoeg buiten geweest.' Lichtkits moeder keek het oudstehol in en wenkte Lichtkit. Lichtkit rolde met haar ogen en liep toen naar de kraamkamer. Wat zou het cool zijn als ik in die groep zou zitten... Hoofdstuk 2 (door Appelvacht) 'Rookpoot!' klonk een stem vanuit de kampingang. Het was Braampoot, een andere leerling. Zij was verliefd op Rookpoot, En hij ook op haar. 'Wat is er, Braampoot?' miauwde Rookpoot. 'Kom je jagen? Je hebt toch wel wat beters te doen dan prutsen met kittens?' Rookpoot glimlachte en liep naar Braampoot toe, terwijl hij Lichtkit in de kraamkamer achter. 'Rookpoot heeft geen tijd voor jou.' miauwde Braampoot tegen Lichtkit en liep met Rookpoot het kamp van de ZonClan uit. 'Je bent de beste leerling die ik ken.' miauwde Rookpoot tegen Braampoot. 'Na mezelf dan.' voegde hij er lachend aan toe. 'Oooh, bedankt.' miauwde Braampoot blozend. 'Ik ruik konijn.' miauwde Rookpoot ineens. 'Het moet bij die ene holle boom zijn.' Braampoot knikte en rende voor Rookpoot uit. Hij ging achter haar aan. Samen vingen ze het konijn, en het was een best grote. 'Laten we heb terugbrengen naar het kamp, en hem delen met Hulstpoot?' Braampoot knikte. Hulstpoot was Rookpoot's zus. 'Hey, Hulstpoot! Heb je honger? We hebben een reusachtig konijn!' Hulstpoot stak haar kop uit het leerlingenhol. 'Oh jammie! Ik lust wel wat.' miauwde Hulstpoot. De drie leerlingen gingen vlakbij de kraamkamer zitten, zodat ze in de zon zaten. Dus was het lekker warm. Rookpoot zag dat Lichtkit naar hen toe liep. 'Mag ik ook een beetje?' vroeg ze. Voor Rookpoot antwoord kon geven snauwde Braampoot: 'Nee! Jij hebt al prooi gehad, en wij moesten hard werken vandaag. Deze prooi is van ons! Weg jij!' Lichtkit sprong geschrokken naar achter. 'Jij bent eng!' piepte ze. Braampoot blies naar haar, en Lichtkit rende snel weg. 'Je moet kittens niet zo laten schrikken.' miauwde Hulstpoot zacht tegen Braampoot. 'Kittens zijn verwend. Ze denken altijd dat ze alles mogen.' siste Braampoot, alsof Hulstpoot niets gezegd had. Rookpoot schudde zijn kop en nam een hap van het konijn. 'LICHTKIT IS ZOEK!' riep lichtkits's moeder, Heldermaan wanhopig. 'Hulstpoot, Rookpoot, Braampoot, Jullie zoeken Lichtkit.' beval Duifster, de leider van de ZonClan. De leerlingen knikten en renden het kamp uit. Rookpoot wist dat Heldermaan altijd heel beschermend voor haar kit. Haar vorige nest van vier was gestorven omdat er niet genoeg eten was. 'Help!' piepte een stemmetje, bij het Grote Ravijn. Rookpoot schrok. 'Lichtkit!' Hoofdstuk 3 '(door Mistlicht) 'He..help!' Voor Lichtkit stond een groot, rood dier dat grommend op haar afliep. 'Help!!' Schreeuwde Lichtkit. Het dier haalde uit en Lichtkit deinsde naar achter, om de grond onder haar voeten te voelen verdwijnen. 'Help!!' Schreeuwde Lichtkit doodsbang, ze zocht met haar poten naar houvast en het lukte haar om aan een rots te blijven hangen. Lichtkit durfde niet te bewegen, uit angst dat ze zou vallen. De kop van het rare dier verscheen over de rand, en even later kreunde het van pijn en trok zijn hoofd weg, zodat Lichtkit niks meer kon zien. 'Waar is Lichtkit? We hoorden haar stem toch hier?' lichtkit hoorde de stemmen, maar durfde niks te zeggen voor het geval dat het dier terug kwam. Waarom was ze dan ook weggerend? ''Omdat Braampoot zo vervelend deed... Er verscheen een kop over de rand, Rookpoot! Hij zag Lichtkit hangen en reageerde geschokt en hij riep 'Lichtkit, hou vol!' Rookpoot begon voorzichtig met klimmen, en toen hij bij Lichtkit was pakte hij haar vast bij haar nekvel en klom met haar omhoog. 'Waar is dat enge dier?' Vroeg Lichtkit bang, en Hulstpoot, die zat te kijken, andwoorde 'dat was een vos, en we hebben die voor je verjaagd. Toen Rookpoot boven was piepte Lichtkit geschrokken 'daar is die enge poes!' Van een afstandje stond Braampoot toe te kijken, en het viel Lichtkit nu pas op dat Hulstpoot en Rookpoot onder de schrammen zaten door het gevecht met de vos, en Rookpoot had zelfs een bloederige wond op zijn schouder, maar Braampoot had geen schaafwonden opgelopen. Ze had gewoon niet meegevochten! Toen Lichtkit geschrokken had gemiauwd, trok Brampoot haar neus op en liep met een een rechte staart die omhoog wees naar het kamp. '''hoofdstuk 4 (door Appelvacht'')'' Rookpoot liep trots naast Braampoot. 'Je hebt goed gevochten.' miauwde Braampoot. 'Ik heb niet gevochten, omdat ik eh.... ene... spitsmeus rook. Ik moet hem even gaan ophalen.' Ze stapte nerveus weg. Toen voelde Rookpoot dat iets aan zijn staart trok. 'Lichtkit! Hoe op!' snauwde Rookpoot. 'Je wil alleen maar aandacht.' Hulstpoot pakte Lichtkit op. 'Als we in het kamp zijn, brengen we je eerst naar Heldermaan.'Lichtkit schudde haar kopje. 'Nee!' Hulstpoot hield haar stevig beet, terwijl de twee leerlingen het kamp naderden. 'Mijn jong!' riep Heldermaan opgelucht toen ze het poesje zag. Lichtkit liep boos naar haar moeder, en zei: 'Ik wou dat die vos mij gedood had!' Heldermaan keek sip naar haar kitten. 'Goed gedaan, Rookpoot en Hulstpoot!' miauwde een stem achter Rookpoot. Het was Rookpoot's moeder, Nachtmist. 'Ik ben zo trots op je! En ook op jou, Hulstpoot.' Rookpoot glimlachte. 'Dank je mam. Maar ik ben nu nogal moe. Vind je het heeel erg als ik nu even ga slapen?' Nachtmst schudde haar hoofd, en liep naar het krijgershol. 'Rookpoot kun je-' begon Lichtkit die het leerlingenhol was in gegaan. 'Nee. Ik wil jou nooit meer iets leren.' Hoofdstuk 5 (door Mistlicht) Lichtkit keek eerst verbaast, en daarna boos naar Rookpoot 'ook goed! Dan ben ik je vriendin niet meer!' Snauwde ze, ze zag dat dat Rookpoot pijn deed en liep met een boos opgeheven staart weg. Achter haar zag ze Braampoot triomfantelijk kijken maar dat negeerde ze. 'Laat alle katten van de Zonclan die oud genoeg zijn verzamelen onder de Vergaderrots' klonk ineens de stem van Duifster door het kamp, Lichtkit, die nieuwschierig werd liep erheen, en ging onder aan de Vergaderrots zitten. Na een paar secondes stond de hele clan onder aan de Vergaderrots, en Duifster miauwde 'vandaag is er een kitten die oud genoeg is om leerling te worden, Lichtkit, kom naaar voren.' Wa-wat? Wordt ik nu leerling? Yes!! 'Lichtkit stapte naar voren en Duifster ging door 'Lichtkit, vanaf vandaag zal jij, totdat je je krijgersnaam hebt verdient, Lichtpoot heten. Je mentor zal Wolkenklauw zijn.' 'Lichtpoot! Lichtpoot!' De hele clan riep haar naam, en Lichtpoot voelde zich trots worden terwijl ze de neus van haar mentor aanraakte, die minstens even trots leek als Lichtpoot. Het viel Lichtpoot op dat Rookpoot haar naam hard riep, en dat Braampoot naar een heel interessant vlindertje zat te kijken, wat blijkbaar belangrijker was dan Lichtpoots naam te roepen. De hele clan kwam om haar staan om Lichtpoot te feliciteren, en Lichtpoot merkte nauwelijks wat er gebeurde. Ze merkte wel dat Rookpoot haar feliciteerde (maar Lichtpoot negeerde hem, hij kon er niet zo makkelijk vanaf komen) en Braampoot nog steeds naar de vlinder zat te kijken. trots liep ze naar het leerlingshol, waar ze vanaf vandaag zou slapen. Hoofdstuk 6 (door Appelvacht) Rookpoot zuchtte. Vond Lichtpoot het zo erg dat hij moe was? Die trut kon alleen maar aan zichzelf denken! 'Hey Rookpoot.' miauwde Braampoot zacht. 'Lichtpoot kan aleen maar aan haarzelf denken. Ze wil dat iedereen doet was zij wil.' fluisterde ze. 'Zelfs Heldermaan vindt dat zo.' Rookpoot hoorde Lichtpoot grommen. 'Morgen word ik krijger.' miauwde Rookpoot. 'Dat zei Haasvacht.' Braampoot likte hem over zijn oor. 'Gefeliciteerd! En Hulstpoot?' Rookpoot zuchtte. 'Ze moet langer leerling blijven door haar verwonding.' Braampoot knikte begripvol. De volgende dag toen Rookpoot wakker werd, was het kamp in rep en roer. 'Wat is hier gebeurd?' vroeg Rookpoot verbaasd. Lichtpoot, die aan kwam lopen, deed haar mond open om iets te zeggen maar Braampoot was haar voor. 'Een DauwClanpatrouille is hier in het kamp geweest, en zei dat er een gevecht zou zijn bij Het Ravijn. Duifster heeft gezegd dat Ik, jij, Haasvacht, Nachtmist, Hulstpoot, Zwartkop, Goudshart, Zoetbries en zijzelf naar het gevecht gaan. Rookpoot knikte, en keek rond of hij Zwartkop zag. Zwartkop was zijn vader. Waarschijnlijk is hij op patrouille. ''dacht hij. Die nacht raceten de katten naar Het Ravijn. Rookpoot liep naast Hulstpoot en zijn mentor Haasvacht. 'Denk aan wat ik je heb geleerd. Dit zal Woje eerste gevecht zijn.' miauwde Haasvacht kalm. Rookpoot knikte, en dacht een Lichtpoot. De leerling wou per se met ''hem ''mee. Maar Duifster had nee gezegd. 'Aanvallen!' brulde Rotsster. Rookpoot vocht met een kleinere leerling. Ze leek te klein om een leerling te zijn. 'Wie ben jij?' vroeg Rookpoot, terwijl hij stopte met vechten. 'Uhh uhh.... Luipaard''kit, ''nee nee Luipaardpoot.' Rookpoot gromde. 'Je moet hier weg. Jij bent een kitten, en kittens horen niet in een gevecht. De kitten knikte en rende weg. Toen zag Rookpoot Nachtmist. Ze was aan het vechten met de commandant van de DauwClan, Zwaluwveder. Hij zag hoe Nachtmist vermoord werd, en naast hem begon Hulstpoot te gillen. 'Nee, Nachtmist!' '''Hoofdstuk 7' (door Mistlicht) Lichtpoot was met Wolkenklauw aan het jagen, tenminste, Wolkenklauw was het haar aan het leren, maar Lichtpoot was met haaar gedachtes bij de strijd, wat zou er gebeuren? ''wees er eens een keer met je gedachten bij' zei haar mentor vriendelijk, en Lichtpoot besloot haar gedachtes erbij te houden. Dit keer lukte het haar, en ze deed een geslaagde sprong, Wolkenklauw snorde trots en miauwde 'goed gedaan!' Lichtpoot voelde dat een warm gevoel haar vulde 'ga nu maar eens op echte dieren jagen' miauwde haar mentor, en Lichtpoot liep, nog trotser dan ze al was, naar een bosje, en bleef toen stil zitten. na een lange tijd gewacht te hebben hoorde ze een vrolijk deuntje, een vogeltje lande op het bosje en begon van de bessen die er hingen te eten, het was een best groote vogel vond Lichtpoot, even groot als dat konijn van Rookpoot. ze waagde een sprong, en tot haar grote vreugde voelde ze haar klauwen door vlees gaan. de vogel was op slag dood, en Lichtpoot liep trots met haar prooi naar Wolkenklauw. tot haar verbazing miauwde Wolkenklauw snel 'gooi die vogel weg.' Lichtpoot was verbaast. ze vroeg 'waarom dan?' Wolkenklauw andwoorde 'die vogel heeft doodsbe....' achter Lichtpoot klonken vele pootstappen. Lichtpoot draaide zich om, maar voordat ze iets kon doen voelde ze tanden in haar nek, die haar optilden. ze kon niks doen. Lichtpoot hoorde Wolkenklauw roepen 'rennen Lichtpoot! DauwClan patrouille!' Wolkenklauw werd ook aangevallen, maar Wolkenklauw rende weg. hij haalt vast hulp. Lichtpoot was verstijfd van angst, ze hoorde een poes zeggen 'Mag ik deze vogel opeten?' ze wees met haar staart naar de vogel die Lichtpoot had gevangen 'want ik heb honger.' Lichtpoot hoorde van ergens achter haar iemand andwoorden 'ja, dat mag natuurlijk. Zwartvacht, goedzo dat je die leerling metteen hebt gepakt. neem onze gevangene nu mee naar het kamp.' de kater die Lichtpoot vasthield andwoorde 'ik ga nu' meteen daarna zag Lichtpoot de grond onder haar bewegen, de kater, blijkbaar heette die Zwartvacht, was aan het rennen. HELP!!!!' Lichtpoot schreeuwde zo hard als ze kon. ze hoorde Zwartvacht lachend andwoorden 'niemand komt je halen kleintje.' '''hoofdstuk 8 '(door Appelvacht) Rookpoot kwam doodmoe in het kamp aan. 'Mag ik nu slapen?' vroeg hij aan Duifster en ze knikte. Dus Rookpoot slofde het hol in. Lichtpoot was er niet. 'Dat is raar.' mompelde hij zacht, maar ging toch slapen Braampoot was in een patrouille. Toen viel hij in slaap. In zijn droom zag hij het territorium van de ZonClan. Een grote groep katten vluchtten weg, en Rookpoot herkende sommigen, zoals Luipaardvlek, de moeder van Goudskit en Viskit. En zichzelf. De ZonClan vluchtte Droomvallei uit, richting de zee en het drijfding genaamd de Norrona. ''Vele katten verdwenen, ook Duifster en haar commandant. Toen, sprong een kat op een steen die boven de katten uittorende. Rookpoot herkende die kat ook. 'Ik? Moet ik de ZonClan leiden?' Hij hoorde maar één zin. 'Wij zijn de ReisClan!' De droom verdween en Rookpoot werd wakker. Lichtpoot was er nog steeds niet, en het was ochtend. Hulstpoot lag verdrietig, in tranen in haar nest. 'He, we worden vandaag krijgers.' fluisterde Rookpoot. 'Nachtmist zou erg trots op ons zijn..' De volgende dag, toen de zon op kwam, was Rookpoot opgelucht. Eindelijk kon hij gaan slapen na de wacht over het kamp met Hulstpoot en Braampoot. Ze hadden alledrie hun krijgersnaam gekregen; Rookwolk, Hulsthart en Braambloem. 'Kom, we gaan nog even slapen.' miauwde Braambloem;. Rookwolk knikte en volgde haar het krijgershol in. 'Hoi Rookwolk!' riep Lichtpoot. Rookwolk gromde en negeerde haar. 'Wil je mee op patrouille?' vroeg ze opgewonden. 'Kun je me echt niet een keer met rust laten? Ik ben de hele nacht opgebleven en ik wil ook wel eens slapen.' siste Rookwolk. 'Ik kom weer mee, als het moet.' mopperde Hulsthart. 'Lichtpoot is zoooo verwend. Kom mee Hulsthart, we gaan gewoon lekker slapen.' miauwde Braambloem. '''Hoofdstuk 9 '(door Mistlicht) Lichtpoot liet haar oren en staart vallen. Het was Lichtpoot gelukt te ontsnappen uit de DauwClan, toen niemand op haar gelet had. Ze had Wolkenklauws geur geroken in het kamp van de DauwClan gezien, en ze vermoede dat hij ook gepakt was door een DauwClanpatrouille. Ze wou alles vertellen aan Rookwolk, ze had zijn krijgersceremonie gemist. maar ze had gehoord dat ze nu Rookwolk, Braambloem en Hulthart heette. Ze had niet geweten dat ze vanacht over de clan gewaakt hadden, en ze had haar verhaal aan Rookwolk willen vertellen. waarom is onze band verdwenen sinds ik leerling werd? ''Lichtpoot zag dat Duifster haar riep, en ze draaide haar hoofd in de richting van het leidershol. ''ze hebben vast ontdekt dat Wolkenklauw verdwenen is ''Lichtpoot liep naar het leidershol, en ze hoorde inderdaad Duifster miauwen toen ze binnenkwam 'Lichtpoot... het spijt me. Wolkenklauw is vermist. Rookwolk was een goede leerling, hij kent jou goed. Dus hij is tot Wolkenklauw weer terug is jouw mentor.' Lichtpoot zag dat Duifster haar met medelijden aankeek, en Lichtpoot miauwde 'ik we...' maar Duifster onderbrak haar en miauwde 'ga maar slapen in het leerlingenhol, totdat Rookwolk je wakker komt maken. 'maar...' Duifster keek Lichtpoot streng aan, en je zag in zijn ogen dat Lichtpoot niet verder mocht praten. Lichtpoot stapte woedend weg ''ik weet waar Wolkenklauw is! maar ze laten me het niet vertellen! ''Ze keek om zich heen, en ze werd overspoeld door woede ''niemand heeft ook gemerkt dat ik twee nachten ontvoerd was! ''Lichtpoot liep naar het leerlingen hol, en ze ging in haar mosnest liggen. Inneens voelde ze hoe moe ze was, sinds haar ontsnapping midden in de nacht had ze niet meer geslapen. Ze had verwacht dat ze van woede niet in slaap zou kunne vallen, maar ze viel bijna meteen nadat ze haar ogen dichtdeed. De zon verwarmde haar pels, al merkte ze er niet veel van. '''Hoofdstuk 10 '(door Appelvacht) Rookwolk was net wakker geworden. Duifster wou dat hij naar zijn hol kwam. 'Goedemorgen, Rookwolk.' Miauwde hij plechtig. 'Goedemorgen, Duifster.' 'Zoals je misschien al weet, wordt Wolkenklauw vermist. We hebben een tijdelijke mentor voor Lichtpoot nodig.. En jij bent daar perfect voor. Je kent Lichtpoot al sinds ze een kit was en-' Hij zag dat Rookwolk hem vreemd aankeek. 'Erm... Zulke goede vrienden waren we echt niet....Uhh..' DUifster schudde zijn hoofd. 'Niets uh. Jij gaat gewoon Lichtpoot trainen tot Wolkenklauw terug is.' Duifster liep het hol uit, en liet Rookwolk achter. 'Urghh! Goed dan!' Toen hij buiten kwam, zag hij Duifster Lichtpoot in het midden van het kamp staan 'Hoi, Rookwolk.' zei Lichtpoot. Ze klonk een beetje sip. 'Kom, we gaan trainen.' zei hij, en liep zonder om te kijken naar de trainingsplek. 'Dus. Je hebt nog geen gevechtstraining gehad, toch?' Lichtpoot schudde haar hoofd. 'Dan zal ik je de basis technieken leren.' zei Rookwolk. 'Laat eerst maar zien wat je kan.' Lichtpoot knikte, en rende op hem af, en gooide hem omver. Rookwolk liet zich eigenlijk vallen, maar hij wou zien wat ze kon. Hij rolde om, zodat hij niet meer op zijn rug lag. Lichtpoot sprong op hem, en met nagels en al viel ze hem aan. Rookwolk voelde dat ze hem had verwond, dus riep hij: 'Stop!' Lichtpoot hield meteen op, en stapte achteruit. 'Heeft je mentor je niet geleerd dat je je nagels ingetrokken moet houden tijdens de training?' snauwde hij. Het klonk iets te boos, en Lichtpoot deinsde achteruit. 'H....H...Het spijt me.....' mauwde ze zacht. Toen rende ze weg. 'Ik ga Wolkenklauw vinden, en jou bewijzen dat ik niet een verwende kit ben!' Rookwolk had spijt dat hij haar zo had behandeld. 'Kom terug!' schreeuwde hij, en volgde haar geur. Helemaal tot... het DauwClan territorium. 'Hoofdstuk 11 '(Door Mistlicht) Wolkenklauws geur was bijna niet te ruiken, maar hij was er nog. Ze moest hem vinden. Bewijzen dat ze niet verwend was zoals Rookwolk dacht. Dat moest. Ze kon haar oude vriend niet kwijtraken, anders had ze niemand in de clan. Niemand gaf om haar. Niemand. Van Rookwolk had ze het gedacht, maar toen kwam Braambloem erbij. De kat door wie ze alles had verloren. Ze haatte haar. Door haar dacht de clan dat ze verwaand was. Zelfs Duifster dacht het. Haar leven kon uit haar lichaam wegvloeien als het mislukte. Dat wist ze. Maar het maakte niks uit. Ze was toch niks waard. Haar leven was niks waard. Ze keek niet op of om toen de sterke die waarschuwde dat ze het territorium van de DauwClan binnenging rook. Het maakte allemaal niks uit. Ze maakte geen geluid toen haar poot in een konijnenhol terecht kwam. Ze vervloekte haar poot omdat ze nu hinkte, maar ze zette door. Uithoudingsvermogen wordt beloond. Haar ogen schitterden toen ze het kamp van de DauwClan zagen. Zeg nooit dat je geluk hebt. Dan heb je automatisch ongeluk. Nauwelijks had ze het kamp gezien, of een gebrul klonk in haar oren. 'INDRINGER!' De schrik sloeg haar om het hart, Dit kon niet waar zijn. Ze wou weer gaan rennen, maar haar poten trilden. Nu pas merkte ze dat ze bijna omviel van vermoeidheid. Ze schudde haar kop. Haar ogen werden groot toen ze een patrouille sterke krijgers zag. Ondanks haar Uitputting leken honderd stemmen in haar hoofd te schreeuwen dat ze moest rennen. Uiteindelijk volgde ze haar instinct. Ze sloeg op de vlucht. Haar longen waren in ijs verandert. Haar poten hadden geen gevoel. Haar hartslag bulderde in haar oren. Ze kon niet meer. Uitgeput viel ze neer. Zwart beeld. Wat was er gebeurt? Ohja. Ze wist het weer. Voorzichtig opende ze een oog, en sloot hem meteen weer. De zon was te fel. 'Ze is wakker!' Hoorde ze een stem. Waar was ze? Ze rook. DauwClan lucht kwam haar neus binnen. Ze was nog waar ze neergevallen was. Voorzichtig opende ze een oog, en dit keer hield ze hem open. Ze opende ook haar andere oog. Om haar heen stond een groepje streng en boos kijkende ZonClankatten, waaronder Rookwolk, Braambloem (die keek toch altijd boos als het om Lichtpoot ging) en Duifster. 'Waarom ben je weggelopen?!' Vroeg die laatste streng. Er begon iets te borrelen in Lichtpoot, vol woede sprong ze op. 'IK WIST WAAR WOLKENKLAUW WAS! IK WAS ERBIJ TOEN HIJ ONTVOERD WERD DOOR DAUWCLANKATTEN, STERKER NOG, IK WAS ZELF OOK MEEGENOMEN! MAAR IK HAD KUNNEN ONTSNAPPEN!! WAAR DACHTEN JULLIE DAT IK WAS TOEN IK DE KRIJGERSCEREMONIE MISTTE VAN ROOKWOLK EN BRAAMBLOEM?! TOEN IK TERUG KWAM IN HET KAMP WILDE NIEMAND LUISTEREN!! ROOKWOLK NIEtT!! DE ANDERE LEERLINGEN NIET!!! MIJN EIGEN MOEDER NIET! DE COMMANDANT NIET!! EN ZELFS JIJ, DUIFSTER NIET!!! DUS BEN IK ZELF OP ONDERZOEK UITGEGAAN, NIEMAND WILDE LUISTEREN NAAR DAT KLEINE, VERWENDE LEERLINGETJE LICHTPOOT!!' Snauwde ze, de ogen van Duifster en Rookwolk werden groot, hopelijk begonnen hun hersentjes te denken aan de keren dat Lichtpoot ze wat wou vragen, maar dat ze haar onderbraken. 'ZE LIEGT!!!' schreeuwde Braambloem plotseling. 'ZE LIEGT!!' 'Oke dan, dan geloven jullie me maar niet! Het maakt me toch niks uit!' snauwde Lichtpoot, ze rende boos weg. Maar ze botste tegen een kat aan, DauwClan lucht prikkelde in haar neusgaten. 'dus een leerlingetje schept oproer.' De commandant van de DauwClan keek nadenkend over de ZonClankatten heen. 'Helaas moet ik zeggen dat we haar inderdaad gevangen hadden genomen, maar dit iritante jong was inderdaad ontsnapt. Maar als straf omdat ze ontsnapt is, en ze blijkbaar zo van haar mentor houd...' mompelde hij, Lichtpoot zag haar mentors witte vacht, en dat hij vastgehouden werd door vier witte katten. Ze gilde toen, de commandant met een zwiepje van zijn staart een van zijn katten een bevel gaf. De uitgekozen kat grijnsde en liep naar Wolkenklauw toe. Tanden sloegen in ene onbeschermde keel, klauwen groeven in een weke buik. Lichtpoot jammerde het uit. 'Hoofdstuk 12 '(door Appelvacht) Rookwolk sprong op de DauwClan katten toen ze Wolkenklauw aanvielen. 'Lichtpoot! Breng Wolkenklauw in veiligheid. Misschien kan hij nog leven!' 'Maar-' Rookwolk gromde. 'Doe het gewoon!' Lichtpoot knikte en hielp Wolkenklauw. Rookwolk stond voor de DauwClan commandant. 'Je zal hiervoor boeten, Zwartvacht.' gromde hij tegen hem. 'Alsof jij sterker bent dan mij. Ik ben al manen lang commandant van de DauwClan. Zelfs voor jouw geboorte.' Zwartvacht viel hem bijna aan, maar vanuit het kampp van de DauwClan hoorde hij hun leider. 'Wat is hier aan de hand?' snauwde Ochtendster, de DauwClan leider, tegen haar krijgers. 'Ze hebben mij en Wolkenklauw ontvoerd, en nu hebben ze hem heel erntsig verwond!' riep Lichtpoot. Ochtendster keek haar commandant woedend aan. 'Is dat zo?' snauwde ze. Zwartvacht gaf geen antwoord op haar vraag. 'Je wordt oud, Ochtendster. Het wordt tijd dat IK deze Clan overneem.' Ochtendster stapte naar achter, blazend van woede. 'Zeg maar doei tegen jouw Clan.' lachte Zwartvacht. Hij beveelde zijn helpers om de ZonClan weg te jagen. 'We moeten weg hier. Voor er nog meer doden vallen.' Miauwde Duifster. 'Maar Duifster, we kunnen Zwartvacht echt geen leider laten worden.' miauwde Lichtpoot. 'Stil! We gaan terug.' snauwde Duifster. ROokwolk volgde zijn leider terug naar het kamp. Wolkenklauw was daar ook. 'R...Rookwolk...' zei de gewonde krijger toen Rookwolk in het medicijnkatten hol aankwam. 'Ik ga het niet halen... Zorg goed voor de Clan. Ik weet.. dat jij een geboren leider bent.' Rookwolk boog zijn kop. 'Vaarwel, Wolkenklauw. We zullen je missen.' zei hij. Rookwolk verliet het medicijnkatten hol. Het was vreselijk om een vriend te verliezen. Hij wou dat hij daar lag, in plaats van Wolkenklauw. Sinds hij krijger was, waren ze goede vrienden geworden. Een maan later Rookwolk was de vorige nacht naar de Grote Vergadering geweest. Zwartvacht was nu Zwartster geworden, en had gezegd dat hij de Clans een voor een zal vermoorden. Zijn krijgers hadden diezelfde dag voor de vergadering een jonge leerling, Rupspoot verwond. Gelukkig leeft hij nog. Een week daarvoor had Duifster een leven verloren door hen. 'Rookwolk!' Rookwolk keek rond. Braambloem kwam opgewonden naar hem toe rennen. 'Ik krijg binnenkort kits!' riep ze. 'Jouw kits!' Rookwolk keek meteen blij. 'Dat is geweldig!' miauwde hij. 'Ik vind het geweldig!.' vertelde ze. 'Ik ga het aan Hulsthart vertellen. Zie je later!' miauwde de poes blij. Toen hoorde Rookwolk ineens geritsel in het hoge gras achter hem. Prooi? Hij sloop erheen en zag Lichtpoot's vacht. 'Lichtpoot! Wat ben je aan het doen?' miauwde Rookwolk. 'Ermm... Ik.... speel verstoppertje. Met de kittens.' stotterde ze. Rookwolk geloofde er niets van. 'ALs jij het zegt.' gromde hij, en liep weg. 'Hoofdstuk 13 '(Door Mistlicht) 'Wat wil je nou weer van me?' Lichtpoot krom ineen. Rookwolk torende woedend boven haar uit. 'Ik weet niet of je het nog herinnerd, maar jij bent nu mijn mentor!' Snauwde ze. Rookwolk mopperde. Zonder om te kijken liep hij bet kamp uit, Lichtpoot volgde. 'Mag ik mee?' Tijgerlelie, een wat jonge moederkat kwam aanrennen. 'Nee!' snauwde Rookwolk. Tijgerlelie sprong geschrokken naar achter, Lichtpoot keek haar nieuwsgierig aan. Zover ze wist was Tijgerlelie niet bevriend mey Rookwolk, waarom wou ze met hun mee? De jonge poes was bruincypers met warme groene ogen. Ze keek haar even na en ging toen met grote sprongen achter haar mentor aan. 'Val me aan.' Meteen gehoorzaamde Lichtpoot, een kille woede maakte zich van haar te meester. Ze zou hem wat laten zien. Ze maakte zich klaar om met een grote sprong over Rookwolk heen te springen, en toen hij zich verhief op zijn achterpoten sprong ze niet omhoog, maar duwde zich met grote kracht tegen zijn achterpoten aan. Rookwolk verloor zijn evenwicht en viel om. Meteen sprong Lichtpoot op hem, en duwde hem met alle kracht tegen de grond. 'Ik heb je!' miauwde ze triomfantelijk. Ze zag de kille woede in zijn ogen, en wist diep in haar hart van te voren al wat er komen ging. Ze slaakte een kreet vol pijn , en staarde verwacht naar de diepe, lange snee in haar buik. Warm bloed maakte haar vacht rood. 'Waarom?' Miauwde ze. Ze zakte door haar benen. Rookwolk verhief zich naast haar. Verdriet maakte zich meester van Lichtpoot. 'Dood me maar!' Snauwde ze. 'Je bent verandert, Rookwolk. Door Braambloem. Vroeger was je mijn beste vriend, maar nu.... Braambloem heeft je gemanipuleerd. Ik mis de oude Rookwolk. Wolkenklauw is dood. De hele clan haat me. Dus dood me maar, ik heb toch niks om naar terug te keren.' Rookwolk keek verbaast. Het volgende moment botste er met grote kracht een bruine poes tegen hem op. 'Rennen Lichtpoot!' Schreeuwde Tijgerlelie. Lichtpoot keek met grote ogen toe, krabbelde overeind en strompelde weg. Haar buik kromp ineen bij elke stap. Ze hoorde later voetstappen achter haar aangaan. 'Waarom....? Tijgerlelie?' Hijgde ze. Tijgerlelie bleef haar blik even vasthouden. 'Omdat mijn zoon Havikpoot van je houdt.' Mompelde ze zacht. Verbaast vlogen Lichtpoots ogen in het rond, terwijl ze een duidelijk bloedspoor zag. Ze werd misselijk toen ze besefte dat het haar eigen bloed was, en het werd zwart voor haar ogen. Een kreet om hulp bereikte haar ören nog. 'Hoofdstuk 14 '(Door Appelvacht)